Not Evil
Not Evil is a song in The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part. Lyrics Original :Wyldstyle ::(spoken) Oh no, are we in a musical? :Batman ::(spoken) Uh, hope not. :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::Hello, friends, my name is Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi ::Don't worry I'm totally not one of those EVIL QUEENS ::You've read about in fairy tales or seen in the movies ::And there's no reason at all to be suspicious ooof me (Hahaha mmhhhmm) :Guards ::Not evil, not evil, no the least evil person I know :Wyldstyle ::(spoken) I won't lie, It's actually very suspicious that your leading with this. :Guards ::Not evil, not evil, no the leaset evil person I know :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::I'm so a not villain, I have zero evil plans ::No ulterior motive just wanna help where I can ::I want to shower you with gifts, cause I'm selfless and sweet ::So there's no reason at all to be suspicious ooof ::Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi ::The least evil queen in history ::And if you do not buh-lieve me, I totally won't imprison your family ::'Cuz that'd be evil, and that's so not me! ::(haha) :??? ::Not evil, not evil, no the least evil person I know :Wyldstyle ::(spoken) Really? Because I'm getting super evil vibes here. :??? ::Not evil, not evil, no the least evil person I know :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::Benny do you like spaceships? ::Cause I think they are great :Benny ::How'd you know that? ::Loving spaceships is my one defining trait! :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::Well now, my good friend you can build the spaceship of your dreams ::On your very own planet with your own spaceship building team! :Benny ::(gasps) :Wyldstyle ::(spoken) Come on, do not fall for this! :Benny ::Wyldstyle! Haven't you heard? ::There's no reason at all to be suspicious ooooof her! :??? ::She's not evil, not evil, no she's the least evil person I know :Wyldstyle ::(spoken) Yeah, I know she keeps saying that, but she's clearly an evil queen. :??? ::She's not evil, not evil, no she's the least evil person I know :MetalBeard ::(spoken) Yar, well, I'm not buyin' it. :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::MetalBeard, a pirate without a ship, that's so cruel ::It's like a spider without a web or a queen without a fool :Wyldstyle ::(spoken) Even her metaphors are suspicious. :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::I've got a surprise for you ::A planet that's really a pirate ship, and the population: your crew :MetalBeard ::(spoken) Her story check out, she's cool, not evil. :Unikitty ::(spoken) What about me? :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::(spoken) Unikitty, what's the most glitter you can imagine? :Unikitty ::(spoken) A lot. :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::Times that by infinity :Unikitty ::(spoken) Woohoo! :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::And Batman :Batman ::(spoken) Don't even try it, lady, I don't need anything. :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::(spoken) Oh, I know, that's why I'm going to give you half of everything. :Batman ::(spoken) Uh, like everything, everything? :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::(spoken) Everything, everything. :Batman ::(spoken) She's rad, this chick gets me. :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::(spoken) Here are some other adjectives people use to describe me: ::(spoken) Undupilitous, unmalicious, unconniving, unnasty! :Wyldstyle ::(spoken) You're clearly just adding 'un' to words that describe you. :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::(spoken) Who me? ::(singing) I'm Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi ::I never trick people into trusting me ::By hiding my true personalities ::So I could use them to accomplish my evil deeds ::'Cuz that'd be evil, and that's so not me! ::I never cheat, I never bribe, I never scheme, I never lie ::And that wasn't a lie when I said just now that I never lie, cause I never lie! ::And I never laugh when children cry ::And I never poison enemies of mine ::And I never cry when I'm alone at night ::'Cuz I'm not sad, I love my life! ::I'm getting off track, let me get back to the point I was making ::I'm Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi ::The most least evil person you'll ever meet ::And if you make eye contact with meee ::I totally won't have you executed im-med-i-ately ::'Cuz that'd be evil (?? and ??: evil), evil (Royal Guards: evil), evil, and that's sooo not meee! Lightning McQueen's Adventures of The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part :Wyldstyle ::(spoken) Oh no, are we in a musical? :Batman ::(spoken) Yep, get ready. :Watevra Wa'Nabi. ::Hello, friends. ::My name is Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi ::?? Bubblegum's Boat Adventure :Bubblegum ::(spoken) Uhh, is not going to be a musical number? :Candy Ryan ::(spoken) Hope not. :Jammy Dodger ::Hello, friends. ::My name is the Jammy Dodger ::Don't worry, I am really not one of these evil queen or ??? ::????, ??? ::???? :??? :??? (The Jammy Dodger: ???) :Bubblegum ::(spoken) I won't lie, It's actually very suspicious that your leading with this. :Jammy Dodger ::I am so not a ??? ::??? ::??? ::??? ::??? ::Jammy Dodger ::The ??? ::??? ::???? :BMO ::(spoken) You're using Un in your words. :Jammy Dodger ::??? ::??? :??? ::How ??? ::??? The Toy Story Gang's Adventures of The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Trivia * * * Category:Songs Category:The LEGO Movie Songs Category:Non-Disney Songs